Luther
Luther is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. He is one of the bosses in Gangland. Story He was the one that shot Cyrus and framed The Warriors for it because Fox saw him and then later pinning the blame on Sora, Donald and Goofy for helping The Warriors get home. Luther hears about the bounty on The Warriors and is only too pleased to help capture or kill them, soon to accept help from Pete. Later, at Coney Island, The Rogues and Pete catch up with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and The Warriors and challenge them on the beach. He has his gang take on Sora, Donald, Goofy, and The Warriors instead of fighting them first. After his gang is quickly defeated Luther pulls the same revolver he killed Cyrus with and engages in battle with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan only to be defeated rather easily. Luther, now angry at the fact that Sora and the others had defeated him so easily, calls Pete in to help him. Pete helps him by turning Luther's hearse into a powerful Hot Rod-like Heartless called Hearseless, which aids him in battle. Luther insults Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan with verbal abuse and rides the Hearseless into battle. After the battle, Luther aims his revolver at the Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Warriors, intending to kill them. Swan whips a switchblade knife at Luther, impaling him through the wrist and quickly disarming. The Riffs then take control of the situation (letting Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Warriors leave in process). Pete then abandons Luther and The Rogues by escaping in a Corridor of Darkness. Luther's fate is then left undetermined. As a Boss Luther is not a difficult boss to defeat. He is very fast and attacks with revolver and switchblade combos. Since he is weak to magic, casting Thunder on him will halt him in his tracks, giving Sora time to wear him down with Keyblade combos. However, Luther can dodge out of the way of attacks with a quick roll and he can do serious damage with his revolver by shooting it to keep Sora away, not to mention his switchblade combos, which is equally dangerous. With the help of Pete, Luther can summon powerful Heartless into battle with him. Fighting against Luther and the Hearseless In this second battle, Luther will ride into battle with the Hearseless by standing on the roof of it. The Hearseless will speed towards you and attempt to ram you, accompanied by Luther's occansional revolver shots. You can knock Luther off of the Hearseless if you attack it enough, resulting Luther fighting on the ground. The Hearseless also gains more of a moveset when Luther is off of it. Like the Hot Rod Heartless, Hearseless can also attack with biting combos and attack with two quick punches. When it's health is low, it will result in attempting to ram into Sora and the gang by driving around the beach. Also, Luther gains a switchblade combo that is similar to Captain Barbossa's sword combo in Kingdom Hearts II. You can block it and knock his knife away with Blade Deflect, it will show a brief cinematic of Luther reaching for his revolver. You can can further damage him with Counter, making Sora hit Luther in the chin with his Keyblade. If you are not quick enough in using the Reaction Command, Luther will shoot Sora in the face, knocking him away and taking away a lot of HP, mirroring Barbossa. Battle Quotes * "You're dead, all of you. And you know it." - Intro line. * "Die!" - firing his revolver. * "Take this!!" - attacking with his switchblade. * "Get out here!" - Summoning Heartless. * "Let's dance, Warrior!" - while doing his switchblade combo. * "You little maggot.." - recovering from a combo. * "Missed me!" - Rolling out of the way of attacks, magic. * "T-The hell?" - After being hit with magic. * "Run 'em over!!" - when riding the Hearseless. * "Ha, ha! How'd you like that?!" after getting a successful hit it in with the Hearseless. * "Nhaaaaaaa!!!!!" - when defeated. Trivia * In the movie, when Swan challenges Luther in a one on one fight, Luther declines by calling him crazy and proceeds to pull his revolver out, only to be stopped by Swan. * The boss fight with Luther is similar to both Clayton and Barbossa's fights in the Kingdom Hearts series. You fight Luther without the Heartless only to defeat him in a matter of seconds, then you fight him when he's teamed up with a Heartless. And with similarity to Barbossa's fight, the reaction commands Sora uses against him. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion